The present invention is directed generally to an under frame tool bar attachment for a light truck and more particularly to an under frame mounted soil sampler for a light truck, which sampler is operative for quickly, easily and efficiently taking soil samples from even hard frozen ground.
Soil samplers are needed for testing the soil in farm fields to provide evidence of compliance with regulations relating to additive residues and to assist with determinations of fertilizer requirements, for example. Soil samplers are also used for testing soil in connection with site selection for building construction. Soil samplers have previously been mounted either in the cab of a truck or on a frame mounted on the top of the pickup truck box. The former requires permanent modifications to the truck and the latter places the fulcrum for the sampler several feet above the ground for relatively unstable support. Not only is the height of the fulcrum excessive but also the truck box is connected to the frame by rubber mounts which permit at least limited flexing of the box relative to the light truck frame.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide an under frame tool bar attachment for a light truck for supporting a soil sampler or another implement.
Another object is to provide an under frame tool bar attachment for a light truck which enables removal of the tool bar when not in use.
Another object is to provide an under frame mounted soil sampler for a light truck so as to afford improved stability.
Another object is to provide an under frame mounted soil sampler which minimizes height requirements for even a deep sampling tool.
Another object is to provide a soil sampler which may be securely supported on a light truck without modifying the truck, thereby to maintain the original appearance and resale value.
Another object is to provide a truck mounted soil sampler which is operative for deep sampling in even hard frozen ground.
Another object is to provide a truck mounted soil sampler which is easily operated by one man to collect multiple samples.
Finally, another object is to provide an under frame mounted soil sampler which is simple and rugged in construction, and efficient in operation.